Wario Land II
Game Boy Color |genre=2D Platformer |modes=Single Player |ratings=ESRB: Everyone (E) |platforms=Game Boy, Game Boy Color |media=8-megabit cartridge (Game Boy version) 16-megabit cartridge (Game Boy Color version) |requirements= |input= }} Wario Land II, known in Japan as Wario Land 2: Nusumareta Zaihō (ワリオランド2 盗まれた財宝, lit. "Wario Land 2: The Stolen Treasure"), is a game by Nintendo that was released in North America and Europe for the Game Boy in March 1998. Counting Virtual Boy Wario Land, it is the third installment of the [[Wario Land (series)|Wario Land series]]. It is a 2D platformer starring Wario, the greedy treasure hunter, who was also the protagonist of the series' first game Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3. While the game was originally released for the original Game Boy model outside of Japan, the Game Boy Color version was released in Japan seven months later in October 1998, featuring colored sprites and backgrounds. The remade version came out later in North America and Europe as well. A successor to the game was produced and released in 2000, namely Wario Land 3, which adapted most of this game's gameplay mechanics. Story The story begins at the castle that Wario received from Denpuu during the previous game. There he lies at his bed, taking a deep nap. However, three shadowy figures approach the castle from outside. They are Spear Guys, loyal minions of Captain Syrup and members of the Black Sugar Gang. The pirates infiltrate the building and steal Wario's treasures, which he collected during his earlier adventures. To distract Wario and prevent him from chasing them, the pirates cause havoc in the castle by turning on a giant faucet, abandoning a vicious snake in his cellar, and installing an oversized alarm clock. After this, the pirates escape and leave Wario in the mess they caused. Wario eventually wakes up by the alarm clocks's commotion and sets off to pursue the thieves, but not before rectifying the state of things in his home. During his pursuit of the pirates, Wario learns that the fleeing bandids have scared his pet chicken Hen away, so he ditches his quest for a brief moment to rescue his beloved pet. He resumes the pursuit after Hen is safe again. Wario manages to get to the pirate's ship before they can set off. He drops the anchor, so the ship is forced to halt, but is then stopped by the ship guard Bobo, who delays his progress so the pirates can escape via a hot-air balloon. Wario chases them through the overgrown jungle of Maze Woods and a city with an unknown name. Wario eventually arrives at Syrup Castle, the hideout of the mischievous pirate gang. Horrified that the pirates managed to return to their fortress, he continues his pursuit and breaks in the building. After battling many of the pirate grunts and four Elite Dangerous Ducks, Wario confronts the pirate leader herself in combat. After defeating Captain Syrup and demolishing her aircraft, Wario blasts the pirates out of their fortress, reclaims his treasures and returns home to resume his nap. In the final chapter, which features a mode called Time Attack, Wario returns to Syrup Castle and proceeds to a mountain range somewhere near the building. There he discovers a secret cave in which the pirates store their treasures. In a final raid, Wario overcomes the difficulties in the pirate cave and plunders Syrup's riches. He then returns home for the final time, but not without the Giant Spear Man following him closely. The pirate henchman's motivation of doing so is unclear. Gameplay Wario Land II is a 2D platforming game, like its predecessor Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3. It is divided into five worlds (called Chapters), which each are divided into five respective levels (called Stories). The chapters are accessed one after another, so when the player completes a level, they will be instantly transported to the next level. However, after completing the game for the first time, the player will receive a Treasure Map which allows them to choose the level they visit at will. The game is notable for its branching storyline. Throughout the levels, the player can discover many secret exits which lead to five additional Chapters. Five different endings can be unlocked in this way, not counting the real ending that is accessed after completing the unlockable Time Attack level. Basic Abilities Wario's primary abilities remain the same as in the previous game. The player can walk, crouch, and enter doors with the directional pad, jump using the A Button and perform Wario's signature Dash Attack by pressing the B Button. If the directional pad is pressed up while jumping, Wario will jump slightly higher. The Player can use this technique while jumping on an enemy to jump even higher. When standing on a slope, pressing down will cause Wario to perform a rolling attack, that can smash blocks and defeat enemies. Unlike earlier, Wario can now use a Ground Pound to create shockwaves even without using a Bull Pot. This can be used to reverse enemies' movement, as well as to defeat them. When Wario stuns an enemy by jumping on it, he can pick up the motionless foe and carry it around. Wario's speed will decrease while he is carrying a heavy foe (e.g. a Grunt, or a Dangerous Duck). A carried foe can be used to defeat other foes by throwing it on them. The player can now also power up Wario's throw by pressing and holding the B Button. This will increase Wario's throwing distance and also instantly defeats the tossed enemy if it hits an obstacle. Reaction Abilities One of the most prominent features in Wario Land II is Wario's immunity against death. Being hit by an enemy will only cause him to lose some coins, but it is not life-threatening. In addition, some enemies cause Wario to assume new, sometimes bizzare forms which the player can use to make progress. While some abilities can be used to gain advantages, some are rather a hindrance than useful, which depends on the situation. Most of these Reactions can be cured by having Wario touch a body of water, while some wear off after a certain amount of time has passed. Treasures and Minigames Like in every installment of the Wario Land series, the player can obtain various optional treasures during Wario's adventure. The kinds of treasure that can be found in the game are composed of different artifacts, seemingly useless junk, strange oddities, and even references to other Nintendo series. To obtain a treasure, a coin-consuming minigame must be completed. There are two different categories of treasures in the game, each having 50 parts, making 100 obtainable objects in total. Once all the treasures are collected, the player will gain access to the games final level Time Attack, as well as to a remake of the Game & Watch minigame Flagman, called Flagman DD. Hidden Treasure Hidden treasures are items that are hidden somewhere in the games levels. Each story has one of these, making a total of 50 hidden treasures in the game. The treasure can be obtained by playing a minigame behind the respective treasure door. Matching Game Before the Matching Game can be played, the player has to pay a certain amount of coins. The price for one try depends on the difficulty mode that is chosen at the beginning of the game, so the amount of necessary coins vary between 50, 100 and 200 coins. After the preparations are set, a lock will float down from above and attach itself to the treasure chest. The lock shows a picture of an enemy. After that, eight cards will be displayed in the lower half of the screen. The cards will turn around for a short time, showing pictures of various enemies. Then after a moment (the duration of the moment depends on the earlier payment) the cards will turn around again. The player has to choose the card that shows the same enemy as that on the chest's lock to open the chest and receive the treasure. If the player makes a wrong decision, the game is forfeit and it has to be played again (at the full price). Picture Panel The picture panel is a panel of 50 parts that, when completed, forms a treasure map that reveals the secret entrance to the pirates' treasure cave. One part of the picture panel is hidden at the end of each of the game's levels. The player has to play a minigame to obtain the treasure. Number-Matching Game The Number-matching Game is a minigame mainly composed of nine cards, arranged in a 3x3 pattern, facing to the ground. When turned around, they form the shape of a digit, which can be either digit from zero to nine. The player has to guess which digit is displayed on the cards to obtain the treasure. By paying 50 coins, they can make one of the nine cards turn around. The respective card will be chosen by random. When the player wishes, they can make a guess. If the guess is right, the chest will open and release the picture panel part. if the guess proves to be false, the minigame is forfeit and the player will have to replay the whole level in order to get a new chance. After beating the game for the first time, the minigame will slightly change. The cards will now turn around automatically, while Wario's amount of coins is steadily decreasing. This leaves the player with less time to think and makes the minigame more fast-paced. Chapters Regular Chapters Chapter 1: One Noisy Morning #Turn Off the Alarm Clock! #Turn Off the Giant Faucet! #Let the Water Out! #Go Down to the Cellar #Defeat the Giant Snake Chapter 2: SS Tea Cup #Return the Hen to Her Nest #Escape from the Woods! #Get in the Tea Cup #Drop the Anchor!! #Defeat Bobo!! Chapter 3: Maze Woods #Get to Maze Woods #Defeat the Giant Spear Man #Through the Thorny Maze!! #Escape from Maze Woods #Defeat the Giant Bee! Chapter 4: In Town #Stop that Train! #Up on the Rooftop!! #Down in the Cellar #Escape from the Factory! #Anyone for B-Ball? Chapter 5: Syrup Castle #Get to the Castle!! #Storm the Castle!! #Defeat four Ducks! #Find the Hidden Door!! #The Final Battle!! Additional Chapters Chapter 2': Invade Wario Castle #To the Castle!! #Storm the Castle!! #Defeat the Giant Spear Man #Go Through the Grand Hall #Kick'em Out! Chapter 2": Go to the Cellar!! #Defeat the Giant Spear Man #Avoid the Rocks! #Stop that Train! #Find the Exit!! #Defeat the Cave Master!! Chapter 3': Ruins at the Bottom of the Sea #Escape from the Tea Cup! #Defeat the Giant Spear Man #Inside the Ruins! #Escape from the Ruins! #Captured Syrup! Chapter 5': Uncanny Mansion #Defeat the Giant Spear Man #Hold on to the Owl #The Way to the Open Door #Coming Back is Difficult #Capture the Ghost! Chapter 5": Mysterious Factory! #Defeat the Giant Spear Man #Into the Factory! #Move Through the Water! #Don't Shock the Owl! #Awaiting Syrup! Time Attack #Steal the Syrup's Treasure!! Bosses Enemies Gameplay Elements Objects Obstacles Supporters Gallery Box Art Image:WarioLand2.jpg|North American box art (Game Boy) Image:JapCover_WL2.jpg|Japanese box art Image:Wario Land 2 GBC NA cover.jpg|North American box art (Game Boy Color) Image:Wario Land 2 box art.jpg|European box art (Game Boy Color) Character Artwork Wario Image:Warioland4.jpg| Wario Image:WL2 WarioAttack.png| Wario using his signature attack Image:WL2 WarioSleeping.png| Wario asleep Image:Bouncy Wario WL2.png| Bouncy Wario Image:Crazywario.jpg| Crazy Wario Image:Fat Wario WL2.png| Fat Wario Image:Flat Wario WL2.png| Flat Wario Image:Fierywario.jpg| Hot Wario Image:Puffy Wario Land 2.jpg| Puffy Wario Image:Tinywario.jpg| Tiny Wario Image:Zombie Wario WL2.png| Zombie Wario Other Characters Image:Puncher.PNG| Punch Image:CookWL2.jpg| Cook Image:Grunt WL2.png| Grunt Image:WarioLandIIHen.png| Hen Screenshots Image:WL2 S Title.PNG| The title screen of the game Image:WL2 S 1-1.PNG| Wario in his bedroom Image:WL2 S 1-4.PNG| Flat Wario transformation Image:WL2 S 2-1.PNG| Wario and Hen Image:WL2 S 2-2.PNG| Crazy Wario Image:WL2 S 2-5.PNG| Wario battling Bobo Image:WL2 S 5-5.PNG| Captain Syrup and one of her various crafts Image:WL2 S 6(2).PNG| A battle against the Giant Spear Man Reference to Other Games *''Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3'' – A sequel to this game. Wario's Castle, the SS Tea Cup and Syrup Castle originated from that game. In addition, a treasure that looks like a Bull Pot can be found in the very first level. *''Dr. Mario'' – A Megavitamin can be found as a treasure. Critical Reception Wario Land II generally received good to excellent ratings, and many reviewers agree that it marked a milestone in the genre of 2D Platformers. IGN.com praised the game's innovative gameplay, its replayability, and its continuous gameplay, and even though it critizised Wario's incapability of running out of lives, the game received a rating of 9.0.Review on IGN.com GameSpot mentioned its branching storyline, especially highlighted the updated graphics of the Game Boy Color version, and rewarded the game with a 8.9.Review on GameSpot Gaming Target critizises the fact that Wario Land II provides the player only with one save slot and some other save-related issues, but also calls it an "essential game for every GBC owner". Gaming Target reviewed the game with a 9.0.Review on Gaming Target Nintendojo.com rated the game 9.0 and called it "A unique and addictive platformer that no gamer should be without".Review on Nintendojo.com Overall, Wario Land II received 86.94% on GameRankings.com.Rankings on GameRankings.com Beta Elements Trivia *The game manual states that Wario is unable to jump while being in his flat form, this is not true however. *This is the first game which depicted Wario wearing a short-sleeved shirt. *The Japanese release of Wario Land II came with two black decals shaped like Wario's mustache.Mustache decals at the official Japanese website External Links *Official Japanese Website *Official American Website (Internet Archive) References Category:Game Boy Games Category:Game Boy Color Games Category:Games Category:Platforming Games Category:1998 games